falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Manes
The Silver Manes are a large Tribal Community existing within South Carolina. They are possibly the last great Tribal group operating in the South Eastern regions of America, outside of Virginia. Despite repeated attempts at "civilizing" the tribe, The Foundation continues to try to court them in an attempt to gain allies against the Union of Georgia. Meanwhile, the Union has dispatched several emissaries and aid workers to assist the tribe in better defending their lands, in hopes of their support in the Union's campaigns. Following the fall of The Foundation, the Silver Manes officially accepted the Unions rule over South Carolina and were allowed to keep their ancestral lands as thanks for their aid. History Culture The Silver Manes are possibly the last remaining Tribal group that has managed to retain their unique cultural identity in the face of The Foundation and its attempts to rebuild Pre-War America in the post apocalyptic landscape. It makes them proud both of their heritage. The Silver Manes are named for the unnatural coloring of their hair. Their hair is permanently dyed silver via a secret mixture using a flower that grew as a result of the Nuclear fallout that plagued the post-war world. When mixed with Brahmin milk and Water, it creates the dye. A single streak of Silver is added upon reaching adulthood, with additional streaks or patterns being added in order to commemorate various deeds and feats. Like many Tribes in post-war America, the Silver Manes have a unique weapon. Theirs is a kind of double-ended Voulge with which their warriors are trained from a young age. They also supplement this weapon with 9mm pistols given to them from The Foundation in an attempt to "civilize" them, however recently they have also received firearms and other provisions from The Union of Georgia. Equipment Notable Members Faction Relationships The Foundation The Foundation initially approached the Silver Manes in order to peacefully "civilize" them. While the Silver Manes were happy to trade with their neighbors, they were steadfast in not giving up their tribal identity in exchange for promises of wealth and a world akin to pre-war America. Despite having enough mercenaries and robots to force the tribe to assimilate into their society, The Foundation has become wary of The Union of Georgia and its operations in South Carolina and thus has most of its fighting strength ready for the inevitable battle to come. However if The Foundation were to triumph over the Union, then there is no doubt they would bring their victorious army to bear against the Silver Manes, forcing them to either abandon their culture and join civilization...or die. Union of Georgia Due to increasingly strained relations with The Foundation, The Silver Manes have slowly gravitated towards supporting the Union of Georgia in its attempts to annex South Carolina and cease The Foundations resources, namely its wealth. While the Union would most likely force the tribe to live in a preservation, they would still let The Silver Manes keep their traditions alive and allow those who wish to join The Union do so while leaving those who would rather retain their cultural independence free to do so. Following the Foundations fall, the Silver Manes have become supporters of the Union. Atlantic Outcasts The Silver Manes have had few dealings with The Atlantic Outcasts, though those few encounters have often ended on good terms. Both groups share a deal of mutual respect for one another, and would've most likely become close allies if The Outcasts had been successful in their bid for dominance in South Carolina. Quotes